


Precussion Gun

by firebrandtrickster



Series: In the Kingdom of Shadow [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, markiplier - Fandom, maybe Game Grumps
Genre: Fake AH crew never existed au, GUNS! VIOLENCE! GORE! MORE BLOOD THAN YOU CAN DRINK!, M/M, Miles and Ryan basically rule the city au, Shenanigans, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrandtrickster/pseuds/firebrandtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all beasts and monsters, with their own carnal desires and fucked-up morals.<br/>Not many can agree on what they were like, but all universally agree on one thing:<br/>They were tyrants when it came to ruling their kingdom of shadows and beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precussion Gun

They were gearing up for a new mission. They were paid to assassinate a millionaire by the name of Gus Sorola. “Alright, I hacked into the target’s security system and he’s going to be relatively easy to kill.” Ryan turned to his partner-in-crime Miles. “Perfect.” Miles smirked. “What weapon do we do this with?” he added. “I’d say a dagger. The police will know it’s us anyway. **Why not give ‘em a show?** ” Ryan hissed, a spark of madness glinting in his eyes.

-

They were inside the target’s mansion. They snuck towards the target’s room. Miles winked, his universal sign for **“put on a show, you glorious man, you."**  Ryan slipped into the target’s room, quiet like a shadow. He stood above the target’s bed with his poisoned dagger raised above his head like an angel of death. The dagger hit its mark. And just like that, the two were out of there, vanished into thin air.

_

"Well, I’ve got a new candidate for our little party. Michael ‘Beast’ Jones. Been researching everything about this kid for the past hour. Hell, I even know his blood type.” Ryan mused. “Out of curiosity, what is it?” Miles inquired. “A-” Ryan replied. “Damn.”

_

They had Michael tied into a chair, a lamp dangling over his head. He was not going to escape. “Hello, Michael.” Miles hissed from the shadows. “Who the fuck are you?” Michael growled angrily as he tried to get out of his bindings. Ryan stepped into the light, wearing his skull helmet. You could see a light go off in Michael’s head. “Oh shit. You’re the Vagabond and the Freelancer.” “We’d like it if you would join our little… gang.” Miles offered. “Fuck yeah! You guys are practically famous amongst killers.” Michael accepted. “There’s just one catch.” Ryan revealed as he took off his skull helmet. “What?”

Ryan and Miles smiled psychotic grins, displaying sharp fangs.

Ryan darted towards him and it all faded to a calming void.

-


	2. welcome to the black parade, bitch (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jones meets his brothers-in-arms (or, GOOD LORD THESE MEN ARE FUCKED UP)

Michael awoke in a kitchen. The only light shining down was the hanging lamp dangling above the kitchen table. Ryan sat at the head of said table, his eyes glowing blue. "So. Do you feel that poison pumping through your veins?" he hissed with glee. Michael felt his wrist.

True to Ryan's word, he did feel a faint thumping where his pulse should be. Then a question popped into Michael's head, one of the many he would ask tonight. "What the fuck do you mean by poison?" he questioned violently. Ryan's fanged grin grew wider. "All vampires have a poison that turns humans into youngblood vampires. It pumps through their veins where blood once was." he smirked knowingly. Michael's expression widened. Miles got off of the phone. "Yo, Ryan. Joel called. _He knows.  _He also said that we need to get the fuck down to the Lair,  _now.  _ He does not sound happy. Michael, Joel is basically our boss. He will kick our asses if we're late. We need to get going." he whispered, a healthy dose of respect mixed with fear in his voice.

Ryan's eyes gleamed with panic. " _Fuck._ We'll have to take the shortcut." he growled. **"THERE'S MORE OF YOU GUYS?"** Michael yelled. "Yeaaah. We're part of a bloodline, which is basically our relatives." Miles explained. Ryan opened the window and began to climb through. "Get out of here." were his final words before he jumped. **"WHAT THE FUCK."** Michael screamed before he saw Ryan float up to the window. Miles shrugged and jumped, howling with glee as he fell. Michael swallowed his fear and jumped.

-

After a shaky start, they flew to the lair. 

They went up to the door of an apartment underneath the main city. Ryan knocked twice. The eyeslot slid open slowly, revealing light blue eyes that sparked with energy. "Password, please." a voice asked. "Jon. It's us. You fuckwad." Ryan hissed out of nervousness. The man - Jon's eyes widened. Miles stepped forward. "Joel sent us. You know how impatient the greedy bastard gets. Let us in." he explained. "Fine. I warn you, Joel is not in the best of moods right now. By which I mean he's  _pissed._ I have not seen him this mad ever since that one time the leader of the Marquis bloodline stole some of his gold collection." Jon warned, rolling his eyes. Jon opened the door.

-

They walked into a luxurious apartment, with a functional bar. There were a few vampires doing various tasks, including one that was throwing knives at a board. Sitting at the bar was a tall, thin man with a hoodie, dark eyes, and a glass of what appeared to be beer mixed with blood in his hand. The tall man stood up, grimacing. "Ryan. Miles. Give me a very, very good explaination for why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you both." he said calmly, anger seeping into his tone.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by me. :D  
> \- Firebrand


	3. welcome to the black parade, bitch (part 2)

"Joel. In our defense, you  _did_ say a few weeks ago you wanted some new blood around here. Soooo we did the job for you!" Miles defended. Ryan pushed Michael towards Joel. "Joel, this is our new youngblood Michael. Michael, this is our old-ass dad Joel." Ryan introduced smoothly. Joel's eyes blazed with anger. 

 **"Very well."** Joel hissed.  **"** We'll take him into our bloodline. Initiation begins tonight. You'd better get his ass ready for it. **"** he continued. Joel whipped his head around towards the knife-throwing vampire. "Mark! Take him to the library to study, please. You've been loafing around all day." he yelled at the knife-thrower. Mark stopped, eyebrows raising. He strode over towards Michael, his defined muscles rippling as he did so. 

 **"Well, youngblood Michael, follow me. I'll explain about the initiation as we walk."** Mark said in a deep baritone, even deeper than Ryan's. Michael followed Mark down to the study, which contained an unholy amount of pagan grimoires and books written by vampires.  **"In order to see if you have what we look for, we have to test you. The test depends on the youngblood being tested - there are 666 variants of initiation, not out of coincidence. You should probably study. Once you're ready, come upstairs to the main Lair again and we will begin."** Mark explained calmly.  He left Michael to his own devices. "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME HERE." Michael yelled loudly.

-

The time had come.

The whole bloodline of Luna was gathered in the woods. These were fierce and untamed woods, covered with snow and far away from any civilization. Joel stood up on a stool he had brought (probably for the occasion.) "Our newly-turned today comes to try at a chance for glory. Do you, Michael, accept the challenge?" Joel said with vigor.

"Fuck yeah, man!" Michael practically screamed with excitement and nervousness. 

"Then let the Trial of Hunting begin. Which one of you chuckle-fucks sired him?" Joel asked. Ryan raised his hand with pride. Joel nodded his head and Ryan began to count. "50.... 49.... 48... " Ryan chanted creepily. 

It was at 45 that Michael realized what was happening.

Michael ran. He ran the fastest he could, which as a vampire was pretty damn fast. He climbed up a tree. "LET THE HUNT BEGIN." Michael could hear Joel yell in the distance. 

It felt like an eternity, the time he hid.   
Then he heard Ryan's voice. "Come out... Where are you, Michael..  **Let's play.** " he hissed darkly. Michael nearly pissed his pants. Ryan grew closer.. closer.. Michael had to do something. So he threw a rock that he was hiding in his pocket out at another tree, and jumped to another tree. Michael sighed with relief... at precisely the same moment Ryan looked up. " **Found you."** Ryan hissed. 

 

Michael ran, ran, ran as he was chased by Ryan. 

Then he heard Joel's voice: "Trial done! Michael is now one of us!" 

Michael and Ryan ran back to the starting point.

The whole of the Luna bloodline lifted Michael onto their shoulders with ease. " **ONE OF US! ONE OF US!"** they all chanted as they lifted him into the air. And Michael loved every minute of it, he truly did.   
  
Now the fun would begin.


	4. our reign begins (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally gets an introduction to the others in the Luna bloodline. An old friend appears.

_one night after the trial_

Ryan smirked. "So. It appears you'll need introductions to the rest of the bloodline." he mused at Michael. "Let me give you a tour." he offered. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Lead me, o great one." Michael snarked. 

-

The first guy Ryan walked Michael to was somebody wearing a hoodie and sunglasses hanging upside down from the ceiling. His face was obscured by the hood, but it was there. Somehow, his hood stayed on his head as a middle finger to the laws of reality. " _oh. hey, ryan. i'm practicing my floating skills currently. also, welcome new guy. i am your friendly neighborhood vampire, eater of nipples."_ the man ranted.

"This hooded guy calls himself Cr1tikal. We found him one night draining a prostitute of blood. His special ability is randomized. Every day he has a new one." Ryan introduced. "We'll leave him to his devices." he finished.

-

The second guy Michael was walked to was the man who gave them the password - Jon. "Ryan. Nice to see you." Jon said quickly, his eyes briefly flickering with rage. "This is Jon, our house severta. A severta is basically a vampire won through battle - turned over from one bloodline to the other. He's formerly a Marquis, one of the **other** bloodlines. His special ability is seduction and the ability to not give a fuck." Ryan narrated. 

As Michael and Ryan were walking away, Michael felt a question brewing up inside him. "Why was Jon so rude to you back there?" Michael asked. Ryan gave him a knowing look. "I have a rivalry with him. He's talked shit about me before. He may be a Luna, but he's a Marquis at heart. And the Luna bloodline has bad blood, so to speak, with the Marquis bloodline. So it's not just me and him." Ryan explained.

-

They were both just walking when Mark rushed towards them. "Ryan, Geoff just came in with some cheeseburgers and some prey. Finally, human food. It's been ages since we ate some. Plus, we get blood afterwards!" Mark spoke rapidly. Ryan smiled. "Geoff's here? Well, come on Michael. I have one more man to introduce you to." Ryan smiled.

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend leaving comments. It gets the chapters out faster.


	5. our reign begins (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff Ramsey brings a guest. Michael is worried.

-

Ryan and Michael went to the main area, where the whole of the Luna bloodline was gathered around two strangers. The first (presumably Geoff) had a charming mustache and tattoos all over his arms. His eyes were blue and in his right hand he held a bottle of Jack Daniels. The second was... oh god no.

The second was Gavin,  his trusted friend before he fell into vampirism. He swallowed a gulp and put on a fake smile. Gavin's face lit up as Michael walked into the room. 

"Oh! Micool! It's been what, a week since I last saw you? What've you been doing, my boi? Got somebody I wanna introduce you to." Gavin chirped in his usual British accent. Gavin gestured to the first man sitting beside him. "Micool, I want you to meet Geoff Ramsey. I've been crashing at his place for a while now." Gavin introduced. Michael held his hand out to Geoff. 

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you. Gavin's right - I've been his roommate for a while now." Geoff stated in a calm, cool tone. Ryan smiled. "Why don't we get some food in the kitchen? Personally, I'm  _starving."_ Ryan questioned, a gleam of wickedness flashing in his eyes.

-

Once Michael, Geoff, Ryan and Gavin were in the kitchen, the mood grew dark and somber. The other three stared at Gavin in the manner of a pack of wolves that had their prey cornered. Ryan leaned towards Michael, whispering into his ears darkly: " **Your first blood. Aren't you excited?** " Ryan's grin became feral, almost primal in nature. Geoff picked up a sharp knife, guilt showing in his eyes. "I feel really, really bad for doing this to you, Gavin. Y'know, you were a really good friend to me. But sometimes the predators have to hunt. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're on the menu." Geoff breathed sorrowfully, his voice cracking. 

As Geoff approached Gavin with murderous intent, Michael's mind went into overdrive. 

_How do you turn someone into a vampire again? Ryan told me, I know it._ Michael thought quickly. Geoff took the sharp knife and very softly touched it to Gavin's neck, drawing a drop - just a drop - of blood. Michael's senses flared up as he smelled the crimson blood drip softly down Gavin's neck. The idea of biting him grew more attractive by the minute. Michael knew this must have been the bloodlust that the others mentioned. Geoff stepped away from Gavin, dropping the knife. "Sorry." he apologized to Gavin.   
  
Gavin, meanwhile, was scared and on the verge of panicking. ".... Micool? Wha-what's happening? What is Geoff talking about?" Gavin asked, his tone filled with fear. Then Michael rushed towards Gavin and just let his instincts take control. He felt the blood fill his mouth - and how good did it taste. It felt like a fine wine, and he enjoyed every minute. At the very last moment he remembered what he needed to do - turn Gavin. He thought of the venom in his fangs and using it with urgency. If he did not act quickly, Gavin would die and it would be his fault. And Michael felt his fangs drip venom into Gavin's system. He pulled away with relief, Gavin's body slumping to the floor. Ryan walked up to Michael, letting his fangs show. "Good job, Michael. Savor this moment - the triumph of the kill, the euphoria of drinking blood... for you'll experience it many more times in your lifetime." Ryan proclaimed with pride. 

But Michael noticed Gavin's tan skin paling, his veins turning dark purple... and he knew that he had succeeded at turning Gavin. Ryan looked at Geoff honestly. "For your reward, you can take the entire corpse, heart included. I know how much you enjoy your meat, Geoff." Ryan stated.  Geoff turned away. "No. I can't do it. I've grown too fond of him." Geoff whispered solemnly. 

Geoff walked out of the room, leaving Ryan, Michael and the soon-to-be vampire Gavin. Once Geoff left, Gavin's vivid emerald green eyes opened. "I'm.. alive. Micool, what happened?" Gavin asked honestly, sitting up. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me get the chapters out faster.


	6. this wasn't supposed to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's fate is revealed. Ryan has a little 'chat' with Michael.

-

Gavin's vivid emerald green eyes opened. "I'm.. alive. Micool, what happened?" Gavin asked honestly, sitting up.

-

Ryan's expression changed from a triumphant one to that of a potent rage. 

 **"Michael. You did this. You.. you _turned_ him." **Ryan's voice hissed. His cold eyes flickered towards Gavin, observing every detail of him. He turned back to Michael.  **"He's not a full vampire. Somehow the dose of poison you gave to him turned him into a half-vampire. Such a thing has not been done in quite a while."** Ryan explained.

"You'll- let him live?" Michael inquired. Ryan nodded. Meanwhile, Gavin was exceedingly confused. "Micool, what do you guys mean?" he asked again as he put a finger to his neck, feeling blood wet his fingers. His eyes widened in fear. "Micool, why am I bleeding? Please, help me." he near-whimpered.

-

Gavin was taken to the hideout of the Lunas, where he was patched up.

Joel took Michael aside. "Look, I need to explain something to you." Joel drawled.

"Yeah?" Michael replied.

"There's a meeting of the bloodlines on Halloween. It'll be the 66th one, and we're going to be consorting with a _lot_ of other vampires of different bloodlines. Which is why we need to get you prepared for it, Michael. You only know a few bloodlines, at this point; which is unacceptable." Joel revealed. 

So Michael was put to work, learning the details of the vampiric ways of life.

He knew not of what awaited him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos mean faster updates!


	7. A Meeting of Bloodlines, A Dance of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jones goes to his first Samhain Ball. 
> 
> It does not end well.

As every last of the Luna bloodline stepped out of Geoff's car, Joel smiled at Michael.

"Welcome, my friend, to the Samhain Ball. You know it well - tonight is the first meeting of the Roosterteeth Coven we have had in centuries." Joel smirked.

With that statement out of his mouth, Joel whipped his head towards Cr1tikal. "Take _off that ridiculous hood._ You are in the presence of several individuals with great and terrible wrath. It would be a shame to incur such anger upon our bloodline." he scolded to Cr1tikal. Cr1tikal turned to Joel, his non-visible face indignant. For one moment, all was tense. Then Cr1tikal spoke.

" _y'know, normally i'd fuck with you on this but right now i see your point. you win this fight, joel. for now."_ Cr1tikal droned. And in one swift motion, Cr1tikal tossed back his hood. Miles gasped. Jon damn near fainted. 

Cr1tikal was **hot, holy shit.**

**He was.**

**And it shocked everyone.**

-

After that escapade, the Luna bloodline treked forward bravely before their path was blocked by a good-sized group. The leader stepped forth, all blue eyes and black hair. Ryan stepped forth as well. "Get out of our way, Marquis." Ryan seethed. The man's eyebrows raised. "Make me, Luna." the leader quipped. All was silent. Then the fight began. The **fist-** fight. This lasted for all of 15 minutes before something broke it up.

A man of decent size and looks stood between the Leader of the Marquis and Ryan of the Luna. "Come on, guys. Not tonight, put your feud aside. There's not gonna be any fighting here tonight." the man soothed. Michael recognized him immediately.

There he was, the Leader of the Roosterteeth Coven, **Burnie fucking Burns.**

**-**

There was a dance. Ryan swept Michael away into the blur of music and sound, waltzing with him to the tunes of the violin. 

And Michael remembered nothing else from that night but snippets of lust and desire and shadow.

-


End file.
